


Curious

by Beatlegirl1968



Category: Queen (Band), maylor - Fandom
Genre: 1976, Anal Sex, Australia, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatlegirl1968/pseuds/Beatlegirl1968
Summary: At a press conference given by Queen to an Australian reporter in 1976, Brian reveals that he and Roger had stolen away together for a brief beach holiday.  While it seems innocent enough to the reporter and their fellow bandmates, there is a brief moment where it seems like it was more than just some down time at the beach.  Just what did happen for those few days Brian and Roger were alone and in need of some relaxation.  Are you curious?  Were they?This is a story told in 3 parts.  Enjoy this little 'what if?'This story was inspired by watching a video of their 1976 interview in Australia which can be found on Youtube.
Relationships: Brian May & Roger Taylor, Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

Voyeur POV

A lot had changed in their lives since they last stepped foot in Australia. In 1974 they had different management and absolutely no money. They hadn't had a top ten single yet; not even in the UK. Queen had played Sunbury festival to a less than enthusiastic crowd that January. While the concert was a letdown, the hunger the band had for success never waned. Feeling defeated when they left the festival early, a drive was instilled in them to return as a worldwide sensation the next time they found themselves Down Under. It had happened for them. Having just finished an incredible run of shows in Japan with the success of their 'A Night At The Opera' album, Queen found themselves tired and feeling a little overexposed. Freddie and John wanted to stay a few days after their shows ended to do some 'crazy shopping' in Tokyo. The next leg of the tour was Australia. There was a week in between legs and Brian and Roger had snapped up an offer of using a bungalow at a private beach resort for a few days rest. The tour promoter in Adelaide owned this property just outside of Perth. They were both disappointed to learn it wasn't near the Great Barrier Reef but were thrilled with a chance for a break from the road, the press and the fans. Both felt talked out after numerous press conferences in Japan and remained mostly quiet during the flight from Tokyo to Sydney. They changed planes and headed for Perth. It was still summer in the Southern Hemisphere. As they each caught a nap on the plane, they dreamed of lying on a beach and soaking up some rarely seen sun this time of year. The plane landed smoothly and all felt right with their escape plan as a large sedan drove them to their resort hideaway.

Roger and Brian got out of the golf cart at the drive by their bungalow. A blonde dark-skinned bellman with a floral shirt and tan shorts took their luggage from the cart and walked them to the door of their lodgings. He stepped inside and handed Brian the keys. He walked their bags to the bedrooms and returned to ask if they had any questions. Roger had picked up a folder from the main table and found information about the resort. He assumed what they would need to know was in there. They both surveyed their quarters and found it suitable. It was larger than they expected with a sitting area separate from a small kitchen. A dining table looked out a picture window towards the beach and there were two bedrooms and a shared bath. The entire place had a beach theme to it with soft blues, beiges and corals in the color scheme.

"I think we're good...thanks for your help.." Roger replied and pulled some tip money from the currency envelope their assistant gave them before they left.

"You can dial the main house at anytime for assistance. Day or night.." the man explained and quietly left them to their devices. Brian dumped his hand luggage on the floor and flopped onto an overstuffed chair by the patio doors. Roger walked into his bedroom and Brian could hear him opening his suitcase.

"You're not wasting any time are you?" Brian asked as Roger stripped his clothes off and put on his new swim suit. Roger pulled the tag from the snug suit and tossed it in the waste bin and went to stand in front of the full length mirror near the door. He examined himself and laid a hand across his stomach. He pinched at his tummy and grimaced. 'Too much Japanese noodles..' he thought to himself. He hoped getting some swim time in could help take off a pound or two. He left his room and walked towards the patio door. He spotted a basket of beach towels and grabbed one.

"Are you coming?" he asked Brian. Brian shrugged at him and stood up. He stretched for a moment and headed for his room to change.

\--------------------------

They walked down towards the main beach area and both savored the warm, light colored, sand on their feet. Heat radiating from the sun directly overhead was like a comforting blanket. They surveyed the large expanse of turquoise waters that lapped at the shoreline. It looked so inviting. Roger took off running and ditched his towel on the sand not far from the shore. He moved into the surf and was immediately splashed hard by an incoming wave. His mouth filled with the heavy taste of saltwater and he worked to spit some out while laughing at the joy of connecting with the ocean. This was a far cry from summer days in Truro. Brian dropped his towel near Roger's and eased his way down the shore into the shallow pool. He watched Roger with a bit of envy. It seemed Roger would dive into anything head first. Shit! It was his view of life really. Take chances, try anything once, be bold and daring. Brian had tried to spread his wings more ever since he met Roger. His attraction to this charismatic drummer was instantaneous when they first met. Like a bug drawn to a light in the dark, he gladly followed Roger's lead for many misadventures in their times as friends. He never felt bad for not being as close to John or Freddie. It's just how things were. He and Roger had so much history before Queen really took shape. Brian moved deeper into the water and headed towards Roger. Roger was splashing around and noticed Brian coming over. He moved his arm into the surf and splashed Brian's mostly dry upper body with the cool water. They both laughed as Brian began to go after Roger with fair play in mind and dunk him halfway into the ocean water.

\-----------------------------

Later that night

"Fuck..it was hot out there..." Roger whined as Brian rubbed some aloe vera lotion on Roger's pink back. In their excitement to enjoy the beach and water, they had failed to remember any sun protection. Roger wasn't entirely burnt but Brian felt a preventative layer of this stuff he found in the bathroom closet might help. Brian finished and got up from sitting on the edge of Roger's bed. Roger sat up and pulled a clean shirt on.

"Thanks.." he mumbled and took the towel off his head to try to comb out any tangles before his hair dried entirely. He got off the bed and stood in front of his mirror with the comb. Brian went to his room to finish changing. There was the sound of a muted doorbell. Brian walked to the entryway and opened the front door. A man with a pushcart came inside and wheeled it to the small dining table that had a large window looking out towards the beach. He locked the wheels and handed Brian a card to sign. Brian read over their order and nodded to the man as he scribbled his signature. He followed him back to the door and handed him a tip from the envelope Roger left on the hallway table.

"Dinner's here!" Brian shouted and Roger walked out of his room in his t-shirt and a pair of boxers. He slid into a chair at the table as Brian grabbed some beers from the small refrigerator in the kitchenette. Roger removed the covers from their plates and sniffed the hot food. Brian joined him at the table and set a beer down for him. They each savored the fish dinner with all the trimmings and finished up with a sponge cake and cream dessert. Brian got some more beers and they settled onto a large couch in the sitting area. Casual conversation resumed after their respite from talking and each enjoyed the opportunity to have a private discussion without worrying about anyone else hearing them. After a few beers they both loosened up and talk turned to personal matters. Roger seemed pensive and Brian wondered what might be on his mind.

"Something on your mind?" he asked him gently. Brian knew that things with Roger and his longtime girlfriend Jo were falling apart. Being absent so much had created a rift in their lives together. He felt bad for him since Jo had been at his side since Brian first met him. They seemed destined for the altar in Brian's eyes. Maybe he wasn't that great at understanding relationships. His own with his steady girlfriend Chrissie had carried on despite his now frequent time away from home. There was pressure from his parents to marry her and settle down. Having a solid marriage to come home to from touring sounded good. He wasn't sure. It seemed like it was what he was supposed to do at this point in their relationship; but not necessarily what he wanted.

"Actually yeah....I need to tell you something. You can't tell John or anyone else, okay? I wasn't even meant to know.." Roger explained. Brian was immediately curious what this was as Roger looked dead serious and a bit tense. Roger stuck his arm into the collar of his shirt rubbed his shoulder. He sighed and took a drink of beer.

"Go on...you know I won't tell.." Brian assured him. Roger nodded and sat up from his slumped position. He wanted to look Brian square in the face to tell him but a part of him was actually embarrassed. He recalled stumbling onto this secret and it had been on his mind ever since. Roger knew he just had to spit it out.

"Remember that time you and I were drunk and you asked me if I thought Freddie might be gay? I told you it probably wasn't true. Well, you were right!"

Brian's face registered alarm at the words and he shuffled on the couch to an alert posture. "What do you mean? How do you know he is gay?" Brian asked him. He was completely blown away by this news and recalled their brief conversation years ago. It had been within the first year of meeting Freddie and Brian had considered it based on Freddie's behavior sometimes when he was drunk.

Roger proceeded to tell Brian about a night in Japan when he had a fight on the phone with Jo and went to Freddie's room to vent. He came down the hall towards his room and saw Freddie and their Electra records rep, David, walking up to his door. He was struck by an energy that was present between them. It was apparent neither of them had noticed Roger down the dark hallway and Freddie went to open his room door and David reached over and kissed Freddie on the neck. He told Brian about feeling the hairs on his neck stand up as he watched Freddie lean in and kiss David passionately. They then moved into Freddie's room and closed the door.

"I was frozen in my steps..you know..I didn't know what to think." he explained his reaction to Brian and continued. "I decided to have a cigarette and lit one and smoked it. I started to wonder if I had imagined it...maybe it wasn't what it seemed. My head got the better of me and I silently went up to his room door. I was going to knock and hope Freddie would answer and they would just be talking. I got up to the door and before I could find the nerve to knock, I heard them Bri." Roger's face shifted and showed his emotion at discovering his close friend was having sex with another man. Brian felt bad that Roger had discovered this in such an uncomfortable way. He scooted over on the couch and put his arm around Roger.

"What happened next? Did you knock?" Roger shook his head and turned to look at Brian.

"No...I went back to my room. I hardly slept that night. I thought about calling you or going to your room but it was 2 in the morning." Roger pulled his hand out of his shirt and leaned into Brian. Brian stroked Roger's hair to comfort him.

"Did you ever talk to him about it?" Brian asked Roger. He hoped he had been able to get some clarity from Freddie. Brian would have wanted it.

"Yeah..I got the chance a few days later. I knew he was alone in his room and we wouldn't be overheard or bothered. I talked to him and told him what I saw. He confessed to me that what I saw was real and that he was involved with David. Had been for a few months actually. He spilled his guts about how it began and that they were in love. I was happy for him and we hugged before we had to headed to the soundcheck. "

Brian was perplexed about Freddie's love revelation. His first thought was about Mary. Does she know Freddie is gay? Did Freddie plan to end their relationship and move out of their flat they shared? He thought about how he would feel if this happened to him. If Chrissie professed love for another woman and left him. It didn't feel great. With more thought Brian realized it didn't matter if it was a man or woman, it would just be devastating.

"Did you ask him about Mary? Are they still together?" Roger shrugged and got up to get another beer. He took their empty bottles and headed to the kitchenette.

"I have to admit I didn't think to ask about that.." Roger came back and handed Brian a fresh beer. He sat back down and leaned into the side of the couch end. "I saw Freddie later that night after the show and we got drunk together. We talked about a lot of stuff but Mary or his living situation never came up.."

"Well..what did you talk about?" Brian was keen to know. With Freddie drunk, he figured a lot of details would have been shared. He looked at Roger intently as he worked on finishing his new beer off fairly quickly. Roger drank from his own bottle until it was empty. He felt he needed some liquid courage. He wasn't sure what Brian might think of the conversation he shared with their lead singer.

"We..uh...we talked about how men have sex together.."

\------------------------

Brian was wide awake in his bed. Everything Roger told him and all the things they talked about flooded his head. It was one of those times he cursed having intrusive thoughts and a mind that wouldn't stop thinking all hours of the night. When he closed his eyes he could see the events as they were told to him by Roger. Imagining Freddie and David kissing felt odd at first. Once he had absorbed it didn't seem as awful. I mean, they kissed. Would it really be that different from a man and woman? The lips and mouths aren't really different between genders. He thought about how his mouth was shaped and felt his own lips. He then visualized Chrissie's. His brain pored over other people's mouths he was familiar with. After some thought he came to the conclusion that lips were universal and kind of genderless. He knew women with thin lips and men with full ones.

After tossing about in the bed, Brian got up and went to the kitchenette for some water. He hoped to fend off some dehydration from too much sun and too much beer. He didn't bother wearing more than his boxers. He got a glass and filled it and moved to stand in front of the picture window and watched the moon lit ocean. A pensive mood overcame him and he worked to shake off all his curiosities so he could get some sleep.

"Can't sleep either?" Roger said quietly as he walked up to stand next to Brian. Brian nodded and Roger took a hold of Brian's glass and drank it halfway down. Brian took it back and finished it off. They both stood silent and gazed out the window.

"Can I just say it?" Roger announced and Brian turned to look at him. He knew already what Roger was going to put into words.

"We are both thinking about the same thing, right?" He looked Brian directly in the eyes; knowing him pretty well after all these years. Brian simply nodded to him and moved to sit on the couch. It wasn't only the kissing that had crossed Brian's mind tonight. Roger had told him in detail everything that Freddie shared with him. The kissing and cuddling was no different. Even oral sex had similar foundations in what heterosexuals did in bed. It had never occurred to Brian that there could be oral sex involving the anus. He had obviously heard about anal intercourse. The details Roger shared with him, however, were eye opening.

Roger came over and sat in the chair near the couch. He faced Brian and felt he could talk to him frankly about anything. He had told Brian all the dirty little facts Freddie had shared and it left Roger curious about someone else's take on it. He found Brian to be incredibly intelligent and sensitive. He seemed the ideal candidate for this conversation.

"Bri..have you ever done anything with a guy?" Roger finally unloaded his burning question and waited for the response.

"No...have you?" Brian replied. Roger shook his head. Roger had not but was honestly curious how similar it might be. Roger was a very sensual person. He liked sex a lot and enjoyed many one night stands on tour when they were offered. He did not feel disgusted or turned off by what gay men did with each other. Freddie had explained the semantics but Roger ended up wondering how it would all actually feel.

"I haven't done anything with a guy..but in all honesty...I'm curious....you know...what it would be like. I mean from the standpoint of comparison mostly. What would be the same, what would be different.." the words just tumbled out of Roger's mouth and he was afraid he had said too much. He feared Brian might find him pervert like or over sexed. He watched Brian closely once he stopped talking. Roger could see the wheels turning in Brian's head. He observed Brian run a hand through his thick curly hair and waited for his response.

"In all honesty...I know what you mean. I have to admit that very thing has kept me up tonight." Brian confessed to him. Roger was relieved to hear this. Brian was relieved to know Roger was absorbed as well. They sat in silence and lost in their thoughts.

\---------------------------------

Roger woke up when he heard thunder rolling in from the distance. A lightning strike hit nearby as the storm built up quickly. The heavy rain made a drumming sound on the roof.

"Well...there goes my beach for the day.." Roger muttered to himself. He glanced at the clock and saw it was 11:00 am. He climbed off the bed and went to the toilet. His stomach started grumbling as he washed up. He finished in the bathroom and walked into Brian's room. Brian was sitting up in bed reading a science magazine and Roger smiled as he laid across the bottom of the bed.

"I guess the beach is out for now..." he announced to Brian and watched for his reaction. Brian laid down his magazine. "I'm hungry.." Roger added.

"Let me see what we have to eat.." Brian told him as he got up and went to fix something for them from the tiny kitchen. They finished eating and both got showers while they waited for the storm to blow over. It had not stopped raining. They both tried for some tv in the living area. The reception was horrible so they abandoned the idea and looked at each other for the next idea. Boredom was creeping in.

"Can I ask you a favor" Roger casually mentioned this to Brian as they peered out the patio door at the rain. Brian nodded and leaned over to look at Roger instead of the storm. Roger tried to keep a straight face as part of him wanted to laugh. It felt a bit ridiculous but not entirely.

"About what we talked about last night...can I kiss you too see if it's the same or different?"

Brian looked at Roger with amazement but deep inside was relieved that he had the chance to test his unyielding theories on a willing and discreet partner.

"Yes...on one condition!" he replied. Roger's eyes widened in surprise. "Whatever we do...stays between us. No telling Freddie or John or our girlfriends..no one...deal?" Brian clearly states the rule for this experiment. Roger totally agrees that this is something between them and doesn't concern anyone else. Not even Freddie.

"Deal. I don't want anyone to know either. It's just we're curious, right?" Roger tells him to justify what they are doing. Brian nods agreement.

"Yeah...we're just curious.." Roger stood up and walked over to Brian sitting on the couch. Brian got up and they faced each other. They both knew any hesitation would make it worse, so they went for it. Brian had learned that from Roger. If you want it, just dive in head first. Brian bent down a bit and Roger lifted up slightly onto his toes and they loosely connected their lips. They both had their eyes open; testing the reaction of the other and themselves. They quickly parted. Brian felt nothing really. It occurred to him they were both wrapped up in the experimental aspect and sex was really about feeling.

"I think we can't be too scientific about it or it will lose the impact.." Brian suggested to Roger. He nodded and they both repeated their movements but closed their eyes as their lips met. Brian found he enjoyed the feeling of Roger's full mouth against his. He was surprised how soft his lips were. As soft as Chrissie's. Shit! Maybe softer. Roger focused on the sensation. Was it the same as Jo's mouth or any other girl he had kissed? Yeah..it was. It was! It was a nice surprise. He immediately felt compelled to test it further. How would exploring each other's mouth feel? How could he ask Brian to go to the next step? Roger felt Brian had read his mind when his tongue pressed against Roger's bottom lip. His stomach butterflied on him at the touch. Roger parted his lips and let Brian in. Their tongues connected and Roger almost stepped back. That spark was there. The electric feeling of sensuality and a stirring in his groin. It was the same as he had with women. Roger didn't realize he had stopped moving his tongue and mouth against Brian's. Brian noticed and pulled away from Roger to look at him. He opened his eyes to see Roger's were still closed but he looked lost in his thoughts.

"You alright?" Brian asked him. He was wondering what was going through his mind. Brian had felt something similar to his response when kissing Chrissie and felt his kissing theory was fact. Roger opened his eyes and gave Brian an embarrassed grin. He nodded to him.

"Yeah! It was weird wasn't it? I mean..it was the same as kissing a girl..." Roger explained himself and Brian gave him a warm smile in response.

"Yeah..it was!" Brian agreed. It was the same. Brian's mind reeled with the fact that he felt Roger's mouth was better than Chrissie's. Roger had tasted good. Despite his awful smoking habit, Roger's mouth was warm and inviting. "Yeah..." he said again to Roger out loud. Brian was also admitting what his mind had revealed to him. Roger was a better kisser.

\-----------------------------

Roger was bored and distracted. The rain had continued all day and he and Brian had gone to the resort dining hall as an escape from the restlessness they both felt. The buffet dinner was better than they had expected and both got full on good food and some nice wine. They discovered on rainy days the resort showed a film in their small ballroom so they opted to see the movie rather than return to watch bad tv or just the rain in their bungalow.

The film was one of those 'Carry On' comedies. This one was about some people going on holiday and their misadventures as a result. Roger had seen some of this film series before. They were funny enough but his mind was floating elsewhere. He had stopped watching the film about 15 minutes earlier. All he could think about was the conversations he had with Freddie and then Brian. His thoughts were interrupted by the grouped sound of laughter at something funny in the film. He smiled to feel part of the experience and glanced at Brian.

Brian felt Roger watching him so he turned to look. He caught Roger's warm glance and smiled back at him. Roger returned his eyes to the screen and kept his smile intact. Brian suddenly found himself distracted from the film. He watched Roger lean back in his chair and absentmindedly run his tongue over his lips. Brian felt mesmerized by this simple act. He was shocked at the stirring inside his chest. He sat and watched Roger instead of the movie. For some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about his mouth. Those full pink lips.


	2. Curious - Part 2

Roger and Brian didn't stay for the end of the movie. Brian had tapped Roger on the shoulder and motioned to leave. Roger nodded and they headed back to the bungalow. The rain had halted for once that day and they navigated the puddles of water on the sidewalk and paved road back to their place. The rain started again before they arrived and they ran the last few yards to get to cover. Brian got the door open and they both kicked off their wet shoes at the doorway and headed to their rooms to change out of their wet clothes. Roger got his shirt off and went to the bathroom for a towel. He grabbed two and tossed one to Brian as he entered his room. Brian caught it and finished pulling off his own shirt.

"It's early...wanna do something?" Roger asked Brian as he scrunched his wet hair in the towel to dry it. Brian was doing the same and considered some ideas before he shrugged at Roger.

"With the rain and shitty TV, there's not much. Want to get drunk?" Brian suggested. Roger walked out of Brian's room and dumped his towel on the back of a dining chair as he went to check their beer supply. He smiled when he saw about a dozen beers.

"We've got plenty of beer.." he shouted to Brian and grabbed two of them.

\----------------------------

Brian turned up the volume on the radio as he went for some more beers. Since they had no connecting neighbors on their bungalow they enjoyed the fact that they could play the music as loud as they wanted. Roger had found an independent rock station earlier and both of them were pleasantly surprised at the playlist they had heard so far. It included many of their favorite bands and some album tracks from their own catalog. They wished they had a station like this back home.

Brian sat next to Roger on the couch and gave him a new beer. They were both feeling pretty lubricated at this point. Both of them listened in silence to the music and were excited when the songs changed and one of their favorite Zeppelin tracks started. 'Thank You' was a brilliant ballad and the soft organ and tone of the song made them both smile.

"Do you ever make out with records on?" Brian casually asked Roger. Roger smiled whimsically, remembering some good times.

"Oh yeah....lots of times.." He sat up and got closer to Brian. "That is one good thing about having a steady girlfriend. You have the time to do stuff like that. We both love it. Jo and I. I made an 8-track tape of songs we like. I have that 8 track recorder so I put together the songs we both like to hear when we're horny." Brian had never thought of doing that and admired Roger's ingenuity. He was envious of Roger and Jo enjoying this part of their sex life. Chrissie liked music well enough but she was a bit conservative in bed. "You ever make out to this song?" Roger suddenly asked Brian. He shook his head and Roger leaned over close to him. He felt some heat from Roger's movement and wanted to try it. "Can we?" Brian asked him. Roger didn't hesitate and kissed Brian.

It was better than the first time they kissed. Probably because the uncertainty and nervousness was gone. Brian knew now that Roger was definitely a better kisser than Chrissie. Those full lips were soft and heavy against his own and he had the urge to devour his mouth. He parted his lips to move his tongue towards Roger's but before he could suggest anything Roger slipped his own tongue through and into his mouth. Brian almost shuddered at the aggressive move. The girls that Brian had been with were pretty passive about sex and kissing was no different. Brian always had to take the lead to move things forward. It was easy to see why Roger got so many girls and seduced them so easily. As they kept kissing Roger started feeling highly aroused. He didn't deny himself the sensation as it was part of answering all his questions. His cock stiffened in his pants but he was sure Brian couldn't tell from the way they were seated. They kept kissing and their tongues were heavily involved at this point. Roger almost jumped though when Brian put his arms around him. This was a new feeling and their bodies got closer. A soft moan slipped from Roger's mouth and Brian stopped their movements. He opened his eyes while keeping his arms around Roger and became aware of how intimate they had become. Brian had not realized he had pulled Roger into an embrace and moved to slip his arms away. Brian also realized he was semi-erect. 'Fuck! ' He muttered under his breath.

"What?" Roger asked him. He wondered if Brian was having the same physical response to their kiss. Brian pulled back from Roger a little more but had trouble looking him in the eye. Roger couldn't help but check Brian's crotch. He was happy to see that they both had responded similarly to the deep kissing.

"Brian...it's okay..." Roger said to him. Brian looked up and Roger felt compelled to make Brian feel better. He pointed to his own crotch and smiled. "I'm stiff too.." Brian blushed at the fact they were talking about their erections. He got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen for another beer. He grabbed two bottles and thought about what they were doing. Was this an experiment or had it become something more? He peered at Roger from the kitchen and saw him watching. He gave him a nervous grin and tugged at the tight crotch of his pants. He knew the counter hid his movements. The problem was that looking at Roger and touching his crotch only made him stiffer. Fuck! He knew he had to just go to bed and stop this game. He took a deep breath and was grateful for the dark lighting in the room as he went back to the couch and sat down, tugging his shirt down without realizing it. He handed Roger a beer and Brian proceeded to drink half his own bottle in one gulp. He needed to finish the beer and go to his room. He began to work on another large drink and noticed Roger had touched himself through his pants. Brian almost spit out his mouthful of beer. He swallowed quickly and put his bottle down.

" Well....I'm off to bed..." Brian announced and got up and headed for his room. Roger felt bad about making Brian uncomfortable but he was compelled at this point to want to do something else. He sat on the couch and touched himself as he listened to Brian go in the bathroom and ready himself for bed. When Brian went to his room and Roger knew he was getting into bed, he decided to take a chance. He walked into Brian's room and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed with his face in his hands. Roger wasn't sure if he was upset or frustrated or just drunk. He walked over in front of him and knelt down so he was looking straight into his face. Roger was a bit wobbly on his legs but steadied himself.

"Brian? Is everything alright?" Roger asked him tentatively. Brian shook his head while it was still in his hands. Roger tapped his arm to get him to look up. "Brian...look at me.." Roger said to him. Brian rubbed his face with his hands and looked at him. "What is it?" Roger asked. Brian sighed deeply and pointed to his crotch.

"I'm fucking hard, alright? You made me hard..." Brian lamented to him. Roger suppressed a smile as he felt almost proud that he had that affect on him. Seems like Freddie's topic on kissing was accurate. Brian was watching Roger's face with a serious expression. Suddenly, he burst out laughing, which made Roger laugh as well. The laughter died down a few moments later. Roger felt ambitious and wanted to take advantage of their relaxed and drunken state.

"Have you ever touched a guy? You know? His cock?" Roger asked Brian. Brian's eyes grew wide and he shook his head. Roger moved closer in towards Brian and brushed his thigh with his hand.

"I haven't either..." he responded. Both of them felt an unspoken heat between them. Roger looked into Brian's eyes with curiosity. "Can I touch you?" Roger finally asked. There was a rush of electricity through Brian's torso that fed to his cock. He couldn't help himself. He was curious. He wanted to know. Brian slowly nodded to Roger.

Roger smiled at Brian and slowly stood up. He sat down on the bed next to him and they looked at each other with anticipation and nervousness. "Tell you what....let's both show each other at the same time. Keep it fair?" Roger suddenly advised. Roger lifted his shirt up and took it off. Brian almost felt like it was a dare but had to admit he was turned on by it. Who would have thought he would be playing doctor at his age? To Roger's surprise Brian lifted up his hips from the bed and grabbed the waistband of his pajama pants. He began to pull them off and Roger in kind unzipped his pants and slid his off. Roger included his underwear with his undressing and Brian was shocked to suddenly see Roger's erect penis fall out of his pants. Roger stared at Brian and went a little pink in the face. He assumed Brian would strip his off at the same time.

"Uhh...your move Bri.." he told him. He first pulled his shirt off and then hesitated. Brian let go of his rising anxiety and slipped his underwear off before he could overthink the situation. His own solid cock fell out as his pants slipped down. They both looked at each other's members. Neither felt too self conscious as this was agreed to and part of an experiment. Brian stared at Roger's penis and immediately admired his shape and color. It was different from his. He was lighter and pinker. His shape was slightly curved and his length and girth were admirable. His foreskin was a little longer but it didn't cover his tip. At least not when he was hard. Roger was actually a little bigger than Brian had estimated.

Roger was not surprised at all by Brian's size. He had enough moments in their time as friends to half observe him and knew he was big. He figured everything on his friend was large so why would his dick be any different. Not only was he long but his size was actually very solid. The skin was darker than his own but not unattractive. He felt happy for Chrissie as far as intercourse went. He suddenly wondered if she didn't like giving him head because of his size. He found himself thinking about Chrissie going down on him and it felt odd to imagine. He tried to clear his head and without thinking he reached over and took hold of Brian's cock. Brian jumped at the touch of Roger's hand. He knew Roger had asked to touch him and he gave permission. The act itself caught him off guard.

"Is this alright?" Roger asked him. Brian nodded and swallowed a shallow breath. He had already stiffened up more with Roger's hand wrapped around him and he felt self conscious about it. Brian wouldn't look at him and stared at the wall in front of him. The room was half dark and he tried to focus on something besides the fact the Roger had started moving his hand up and down his cock.

"Hang on...." Roger announced and slipped his hand away. Brian felt a coolness on his penis from the absence of the warm hand. He heard Roger make a spitting sound and turned to look at him. Roger had spit on his own hand and then opened his mouth and ran his tongue up and down his palm. He turned to Brian and put this hand back on him. Brian's stomach knotted.

"Fuck!" Brian said without realizing it. Roger stopped his movements and smirked at Brian. He could see Brian's sudden unease at this turn of events. "I need another beer Rog if you're going to jerk me off.." Brian announced and began to laugh out loud. Roger also laughed and let go of Brian and stood up from the bed. He remained naked and headed for the kitchen for some beers. Brian sat and rubbed his face with his hands, trying to shake off the feeling that this was a bad idea, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. He was curious. Roger returned carrying several beers and walked to the nightstand to set them down. Brian couldn't get over how at ease Roger was with his own nudity. Is it because he's drunk or just that confident? He handed Brian a beer and he immediately downed half of it while Roger stood in front of him and watched. It grated on Brian's nerves to have Roger look at him and stand there with his erection proudly displayed. Roger took a beer of his own and began to drink it. Brian finished his beer and tossed the bottle on the floor.

"Fuck it!" he yelled and took hold of Roger's cock. Roger laughed and took another drink as Brian felt him up. It felt similar to his own cock but different due to size and shape. The silkiness of the skin and the texture of veins and the tip were familiar to him. Even his foreskin moved the same way. It kind of felt like he could jerk Roger off and not feel like he was holding another guy's cock. He imagined it could be his own. Shit! He was drunk enough not to care at this point.

"Sit down.." Brian told Roger and let go of his penis. Roger finished his beer and tossed the bottle like Brian had and flopped down on the bed. He laid back and laughed as Brian joined him in facing the ceiling. Brian licked his own hand and fumbled it around until he found Roger's cock and then felt Roger do the same to him. Brian sighed and just let go.

"I guess let's do this..." he announced and began stroking Roger. Roger laughed and started moving his hand on Brian. They both quickly felt something from it and between the alcohol and the friction, they were heavily aroused. Roger turned to look at Brian and could see in the low light the effect his hand had on Brian. He was biting his lower lip and his free hand reached down and grasped the sheets. It triggered something in Roger so he moved to lay on his side to face Brian. The shift in Roger's body made Brian look at him. Roger's eyes were boring into him and he moved to lay on his side facing him. He adjusted his hold on Roger and they both felt an electric current pulse through them and smashed their mouths together.

"Fuck...." Roger moaned as they quickly began devouring each other's mouths; all lips, teeth and tongues. Brian took his free hand and pulled Roger to him and held the back of his head as they continued to pump each other. He knew if they kept at this he wouldn't hold out for long. The intensity of it all was driving his orgasm closer.

Roger was engulfed in the sensations of having a man get him off; just like an woman would. Freddie had been right. Kissing and jerking each other off was no different. The fact that it was Brian, someone he loved and trusted, added a sense of pleasure to it knowing he could enjoy the experience safely. His questions about this aspect of gay sex were answered. In his drunken and carefree state, he wanted more. He moved his mouth away from Brian's and their kissing stopped. Brian looked at him with a combination of lust and concern. His mouth hung open and his lips were wet. It made Roger want to do it even more.

"What?" Brian finally said out loud. Roger let go of Brian's cock and pushed him to lay back on the mattress. Brian sensed what was about to happen and let it. He dutifully laid back and closed his eyes and focused on the feeling. Roger got on his knees and leaned over Brian's hip. He didn't allow himself any moment of hesitation or thought and took hold of Brian's cock with his hand and moved it down to the base. He moved his face down and opened his mouth. He licked the tip to see what it tasted like. It was already moist and had a hint of salt and something faintly bitter. It wasn't bad so he moved his mouth onto Brian's cock and took some of him in. He closed his lips over him and sucked a bit.

"Jesus Rog!" Brian shouted and his hands immediately grabbed Roger's head and pulled him off. He opened his eyes and looked at Roger's alarmed but drunken face. It was amazing; the feeling; and he was afraid he might come in Roger's mouth from the initial sensation. He took a few deep breaths and they watched each other.

"You okay?" Roger finally asked and Brian nodded. He couldn't help but smile a little. It had felt so fucking good.

"Yeah...just don't want to...you know.." he looked a bit sheepish and Roger laughed at his concern to somehow impress or satisfy Roger.

"It's an experiment Bri.....not an endurance test, remember?" Roger said lightly to try to bring Brian back down to earth a little. Brian smiled and nodded agreement. He laughed with him but stopped once Roger put his mouth back on him. He inhaled a deep breath and held it while he hoped he could hold back his orgasm. This was too fucking good. It was almost scary how good it was. Brian let out his breath after Roger's mouth moved up and down on his cock. The burn in his stomach told him he didn't have long. Roger somehow managed to suck his cheeks in on his cock and he felt another jerk inside and grabbed Roger's head again.

"Stop!" he shouted and Roger moved his head away in time see Brian ejaculate in front of him. He was mesmerized watching another guy come. He had only seen it before in a couple of porno films. Seeing it in person and up close was different. The intensity of it shooting out of his slit and spilling onto his pubic hair and stomach were erotic to him. Brian's legs twitched and his thighs clenched. He noticed his hips jut up a bit from the mattress and he moaned as he began to finish unloading and calm down. Brian let out a hard sigh and his body relaxed.

"Fuck! That was intense!" Roger observed out loud. Roger absentmindedly grabbed himself and stroked a few times. Brian opened his eyes and immediately looked down at Roger. He could tell he was touching himself and Brian felt like he should reciprocate despite being incredibly nervous. He leaned up on his elbows and then turned on his side and Roger noticed him change positions. He got on his knees to face Brian. He could sense Brian was game and moved on his knees towards him.

"I swear it's not what you think it is. It's not bad..." Roger explained to him so he would feel better about doing it. "What did it feel like when I sucked you off?" Roger asked him intently. Brian felt odd at the choice of words Roger used but this was Roger, after all. He was a blunt guy who didn't mince words. He dismissed the harsh term and took hold of Roger's cock. It couldn't be that different from going down on his girlfriend.

"It wasn't much different than a girl Rog...the same really. It was good!" Brian told him and knew instantly he had lied. There was an element to it that he didn't experience with a girl. With Chrissie. Maybe it was because it felt forbidden or Roger's talents as a kisser translated to oral sex. He didn't know. If it was the latter, he didn't want to tell him that. Brian was grateful for the amount of beers he consumed as he wasn't sure he could have done this without their help. Thanks Guinness! he said to himself and moved his mouth towards Roger's cock. Roger was actually eager for this moment and couldn't contain his excitement.

"You'll love the feeling of power Bri! You can get me off so easily!" Roger commented to cement Brian's desire to go through with it. He spread his knees out to brace himself on the mattress as he watched Brian's curly head hover over his crotch.

"Now it's my turn to see how it feels..." he mumbled and immediately lulled his head back and opened his mouth as he felt Brian use his tongue to lick him over. It sent a shiver down his back.

"Fuck!" Roger groaned and his reaction got a stir going inside of Brian. The initial taste and feel was not unpleasant. It had less taste than a girl in his opinion. In one way it made it seem easier. On the other hand, he had to take the whole thing in his mouth. But girls did it and so did Roger. He opened his mouth and tentatively took some of Roger in. He closed his mouth around it and found the sensation odd but not unsatisfactory. There was an element of challenge to see if you could take it all in; to see how fast you could make Roger come. He understood what Roger meant by the power. Did girls like this power as well? He began to move his mouth up and down and tensed his cheek muscles, remembering what he liked when someone gave him oral sex. It wasn't bad at all..

Roger clenched his thighs and dug his knees into the mattress to stay in place. Brian was pretty good at this for someone who had never done it before He was impressed and immensely turned on right now. He leaned back on his hand to steady himself and unexpectedly grabbed Brian's head and clutched a bundle of his curls in his fist. He pulled a little and Brian felt himself stiffen up a little from the feeling. It was kind of hot! He almost gagged on Roger in response.

"Sorry...." Roger told him and loosened his grip. Brian took hold of Roger's hand and placed it flat on top of his head and resumed sucking him.

"Thanks.." Roger told him in a half drunken slur. "God! That's so good Bri..." he muttered to Brian with his eyes half closed and his knees starting to drift. Roger was blissful from his blow job and started to feel light headed from drinking and getting off. He got himself alert again and held his knees in place. He could sense he was close to coming and tapped Brian's head.

"I'm gonna come..." he told him in a quick breathy manner. Brian pulled away and Roger took his cock in his own hand and pumped himself a few times and released onto the bedspread.

"Fuck!" Brian uttered as he watched Roger. He recalled the ways girls looked when they climaxed but watching Roger was a whole new experience. He had no reserve and was completely at ease with his sexual self. Roger sat back on his feet and continued to stroke himself and smile while he pumped himself clean. His eyes were rolled back in his head and his mouth hung open once his blissful smile evaporated. Both of them sat there spellbound by Roger's orgasm and their mutual discoveries. Roger finally stilled and removed his hand from his cock. He looked a bit hazy and satiated. He liked the foggy look on Brian's face and felt daring. He took his finger and ran it across his ejaculate that was stuck to his tip. He pulled some off and stuck his finger in his mouth. He felt really turned on by his own taste and saw the widened eyes on Brian's face. Roger took his finger and swiped again and leaned towards Brian. He pressed his finger on his mouth and Brian opened up. He took his finger in his mouth and licked the contents off. It tasted strange. Not bad, just strange. Not really like a girl. Different. He winked at Roger who smiled back with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Fuck that was hot!"


	3. Curious - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of this story. You have to watch the interview to really appreciate this last part. If you don't want to watch the entire video, the important part take place at 3:15.

Brian was wide awake and laid on his back staring at the ceiling fan in his room. It made a slight whirring sound as the blades rotated and he considered getting up to turn it off. He thought better of it since the room was quite warm. He also accepted that it wasn't the white noise of the fan keeping him up. He couldn't stop thinking about the way Roger looked when he came. What Brian had done to him and how he reacted. How Brian had felt doing it to him. He visualized Roger's golden hair tousled on his head from drinking and making out. His eyes heavy with lust and that plump pink mouth that was swollen from nursing beers and making out with Brian. He replayed the scene of Roger rolling his head back and his mouth falling open with ecstasy and sheer abandon. As much as he remembered the sight of Roger's cock and his moment of ejaculation, it was the sight of Roger's face and reaction to his orgasm that filled Brian's head. There was no denying he brought Roger to a climax and it turned him on at a base level. He had compared it to Chrissie's look when she had orgasmed and while he thought Chrissie looked heavenly, there was always a small part of his brain that wondered if Chrissie had ever faked it with him. He was never really sure she came. He took her word for it. For him, there wasn't enough physical evidence to back up Chrissie's claim and with Brian sometimes being plagued with self doubt, the uncertainty seeped into their bed.

Brian really liked seeing the direct effect of his efforts and found this aspect of sex with another man appealing. He kept visualizing Roger's reaction over and over in his head and realized he had grown stiff from the memory. He ran his hand across the waistband of his boxers and then slipped it inside. The second he touched himself he remembered Roger holding his cock and stroking him. He stiffened up more at the thought and heard a deep sigh slip from his mouth. He felt warm all over from his arousal and kicked his bedsheet off to get some air flow on his body. He pulled his hand off his cock and pushed his boxers down to his thighs. The cool air from the fan washed over him and it was soothing but also felt erotic for some reason. He returned his own hand to his cock and stroked his thumb across his tip. It felt good but he quickly found himself wanting Roger's hand or even mouth on him again. He instinctively knew if he tried to jerk himself off it wouldn't be as good. He pulled his hand away and tried to clear his head of his urges. He rolled onto his side and felt his back cooled from the moving air. He closed his eyes and tried to think about having sex with Chrissie. Maybe if he focused on her instead it would take the edge of the feelings he had right now. He walked himself through an encounter with his girlfriend and felt like this might help. He grabbed his cock again and gently stroked himself as he imagined Chrissie getting naked and spreading her legs for him. He felt himself stroking her thighs and reaching down to put a finger inside her. This felt good and he hoped it would get him off. As he stroked her soft thigh his mind recalled another soft thigh he had stroked before. It was more solid but supple and the hair on it was flat and silky. He knew he was feeling Roger's thigh and before he could shut off his mind, Chrissie was replaced by the image of Roger laid out in front of him. His mind showed him Roger spreading his legs for Brian and giving him a heated look as he pushed his finger inside him. His mind displayed Roger looking intense as Brian slipped another finger in and Roger's motions of need against his hand. Brian's cock stirred in his hand at the thought and his imagination quickly took him to pulling his fingers away and grabbing Roger's legs. He saw himself dragging Roger up towards his own hips putting his legs over his arms as he lined up and pushed himself into Roger. The excitement and erotic aspect of doing this made Brian's hips jerk forward on the bed. His heart leapt and he pulled his hand away from his cock and moved to sit up on the bed. His breathing had increased and was deep. He felt a light band of sweat on his forehead so he wiped at it and brushed his hand on the sheet.

Brian considered getting up for a drink as his mouth felt dry. He figured since Roger was asleep he could just quietly get a glass in the kitchen unseen. He didn't bother dressing and moved to get off the bed. He walked out of his room and went to go past Roger's doorway when he saw that Roger was lying on his side on the bed and had no sheets or clothing covering him. His perfectly toned naked body was in a fetal position with his legs pulled up towards his chest and his arms were tucked above his knees. He looked peaceful and vulnerable and Brian felt like he was intruding on his slumber. He walked past and went to the kitchen. He got himself a glass of cold orange juice and stood against the counter drinking it. He rinsed his glass and decided to try to go to sleep again. He walked towards his room.

"Brian..." he heard Roger say to him. He stopped and then realized he was naked and felt embarrassed. He immediately tried to cover himself with his hands as he stood at Roger's doorway.

"You hot as well?" Roger asked him in a soft voice. Brian nodded to him and tried to figure out how to remove himself from this conversation as quickly as possible.

"Yeah...just getting a drink...I'm going to head back now.." he told him and proceeded to walk to his room. He heard Roger get up and walk towards the kitchen. He figured he was getting a drink so he climbed onto his bed and pulled the sheet over himself. He closed his eyes as he laid on his back and hoped for some sleep.

"My ceiling fan won't work...can I sleep in here?" Roger suddenly asked him while standing naked in Brian's doorway holding a glass. Brian felt nervous about sharing his bed with Roger. After everything that had pored through his mind tonight, it felt dangerous. He didn't want to be rude to his friend and Roger had implied nothing when he asked. Roger actually looked warm and sleepy. He had wiped his arm across his brow which showed he was uncomfortable. Brian figured it would alright and prepared himself to sleep with his back turned to him all night.

"Yeah sure..." Brian told him in a casual tone. He scooted towards the edge of the bed and laid on his side as he felt Roger kneel down on the mattress and get comfortable.

"Ohhh..it's much cooler in here...thanks!" Roger told him as he punched his pillow and laid on his side facing Brian with no sheet over him. Roger was savoring the cool breeze from the fan above them and was trying to cool down before covering up. He peered over at Brian' back and noticed how defined and muscular it was. Brian wasn't buffed up at all but had no fat on his body so his bone and muscle groups were visible. Roger wished he had a slimmer backside but drumming kept his shoulders and torso solid. Sitting on his drum stool all the time didn't help his derriere. He thought his was too fat and envied Brian's smaller bottom. Roger was basically considered thin but he felt Brian's leanness was appealing and made him look more mature. Roger knew his baby fat kept him youthful but it also garnered him derogatory comments about looking feminine and too young. His soft features only hurt his cause to come across as a grown man. Brian's sharp nose and defined features made him look like a grown up. No one asked him if he was really 27 years old. People second guessed Roger being 25 all the time. Roger couldn't take his eyes off of Brian's back and found himself wanting to touch him. Touch Brian's shoulders and hips. Laying there looking at his friends body made him curious as to how it would feel to hold him and just touch him. He was frustrated by the thin sheet that was splayed out across Brian's hips and covered his lower half. Roger quietly moved to get near Brian and reached out his hand to touch him.

Brian felt the mattress dip as Roger got close and he turned to see what his friend was doing. He saw Roger's arm extended out towards him and instinctively reached up and grabbed it.

"What are you doing?" he asked him nervously. Roger stayed relaxed and gave Brian an even smile as Brian kept hold of his arm.

"I just wanted to touch you...just curious what your back felt like.." Roger confessed to him. It was the truth so Roger didn't feel bad about it. He was just curious. He waited for Brian to respond.

Brian found Roger's interest odd but then realized everything about their interests on this trip had been odd. Roger had said he was curious and this seemed to be the theme of the visit. He was curious what it would feel like for a man to touch him in another way that only a woman ever had. He let go of Roger's arm and turned to lay on his side again and scooted back towards Roger so he would know he was agreeable. Roger instantly placed his hands on Brian's shoulders and they felt warm and firm. He began to slowly move his hands down Brian's back and worked towards his lower back and hips. Brian was enjoying the sensation and tried to accept that his growing erection under Roger's touch wasn't unusual anymore. His breath caught slightly when he felt Rogers hand slip beneath the bedsheet and stroke Brian's bottom. Roger cupped his cheek in one hand and squeezed it gently. He didn't move and closed his eyes as the feeling of his friend's rough finger tips groping his ass turned him on immensely. Roger moved closer to Brian and moved his arms to encircle him and set his body flush against Brian's as he spooned him from behind.

"This is nice....feels good.." Roger told Brian quietly and pressed himself closer to Brian. Roger was erect from the sensations of feeling Brian's skin and soft bottom in his hand. He purposely pressed his hips against Brian's bottom so his cock was poking into him. Brian felt a moment of panic as he wondered if Roger was going to try to penetrate him. His heart beat sped up and Brian grabbed the sheet for traction; to be able to get up and leave the bed. Roger only stayed still once he finished pressing into him so Brian let out a breath and tried to calm himself. Once he let go of his fear he started thinking about how it would feel to be penetrated. This was a completely foreign idea as he had never had anal sex with anyone and his only frame of reference was penetrating a woman vaginally. He contemplated what that might feel like and immediately considered it being painful. As soon as he had the thought he remembered Roger sharing what Freddie had explained about anal sex. There was preparation involved that reduced discomfort and increased the pleasure gained from the act. So there must be a level of reward to it or people wouldn't engage in such an act.

"Brian...will you hold me now? I want to see what it feels like.." Roger asked him and slipped his arms away from Brian and moved his body back. Brian was fine with trying this from the other viewpoint. His mind was filled with all new questions since Roger had held him, so this felt like a continuation of yet another experiment. He turned around on the bed and pulled himself up against Roger who was already turned away from him. He wrapped his arms around him as he pressed himself up against Roger's backside. He was erect and repeated the same move that Roger had done on him; pressing his hips into Roger and jutting his cock forward. A surge of electricity shot through Brian as he made contact with Roger's bottom and he reached down to grab Roger by the hips without thinking.

"Fuck!" Roger shouted in response to Brian's unexpected move. Brian immediately went to pull his hands away but Roger grabbed his hands and held them there. Roger was mesmerized by the sensation of Brian's cock pressed into his buttock. He wasn't afraid of what Brian did, he was turned on by it. "Don't move!" Roger told Brian as he tried to pull away. Brian felt almost shameful and intrusive with his gesture and was surprised when Roger didn't push him away. Roger pushed back against Brian to let his cock nestle into his bottom and felt it slip between his cheeks. There were sensations there Roger didn't know existed but they felt good. He pressed back into Brian again and was instantly aroused at a guttural sound that came from Brian's mouth. Between the moan from Brian and the alluring stimulation he felt from his cock, Roger decided he wanted to try it. If Brian was game, he wanted to know what it felt like.

"Brian?"

"Yeah..."

"Will you put your finger in me?"

\----------------------------

Brian grabbed the Vaseline jar and cupped a small portion onto his fingertips. His mind was racing as he stroked himself; covering his cock with the thick substance. Roger stayed still in front of him; up on his hands and knees with his bottom soft and full and up in the air.

I'm doing it.." he told Roger. Giving him the chance to stop him. Brian wondered if he would. For a moment he considered Roger changing his mind and actually surprised himself by having a pang of disappointment. At this point, he was driven to know what it felt like. If Roger stopped them, it would be a let down. They had gone so far in a few days. So many things he never fathomed doing in his lifetime. So many forbidden acts. Brian had already fingered Roger open. This had started as uncertain on Roger's part. When Brian had inserted his first finger, Roger only found some discomfort and considered abandoning the idea. He let Brian add another and things had shifted to something better when Roger began moving against his hand; trying to go deeper with the preparation. By the third finger, Roger was asking him to penetrate him with his cock. 

"Okay." Roger told him softly. It was not a dissention. They were going to do this. Brian put his hand on Roger's hip and leaned a little into his ass cheek. He gripped his cock with his other hand and used his knuckles to spread his bottom as he pushed his tip at Roger's entrance.

They both knew this was it and held their breath collectively. Brian felt resistance at his first attempt and added some force to his next push. He felt a building pressure on his cock as he managed to slip in and passed Roger's initial ring of muscle. He bit his lower lip at the intensity of finding it so tight.

Roger was shocked at the sensation. The nerves at his hole were alight with the attention and friction. Much more so than with Brian's lithe fingers.

"What does it feel like? Tell me!" Roger asked in a halted speech. He was starting to drown in his own tidal wave of sensation but wanted to know what Brian was experiencing.

"Remember..." Roger hissed as Brian began to fill him up. "Every thought in your head. Say it out loud..." They had made some rules and the big one was to report to the other what they were feeling; experiencing. It was really just an experiment after all. Right? 

Fuck! It's so tight! Brian gasped.

"It is...yeah...it is.." Roger agreed. He felt himself clench involuntarily and tried to relax his muscles.

"Relax....try to relax Rog.....god..wanna be inside so bad...." Brian muttered to him as he pushed further in. He felt a compulsion to get fully into Roger's ass. "All the way in.."

"I can feel my ass expanding...stretching." Roger got the words out between clenched teeth. He was feeling some pain but it was coupled with a sensation that stirred with pleasure. The mix was intoxicating. "It hurts..but it feels kind of like a good hurt...a good burn..." he confessed. "Kind of hard to explain..." he told him while breathing purposefully.

They had both promised to talk their way through the experience and tell the other what they were feeling; what is was like from their end. Both had done a fair job so far. It helped with the nervousness and gave it the continued air of a scientific theory being tested out. it didn't feel as bluntly homosexual in nature.

"Shit...you're filling me up!" Roger exclaimed as Brian pushed further inside him. "Wow! I can feel you moving up into me...it's fucking intense!"

"You are so fucking tight...the pressure....so much tighter than a woman!" Brian observed out loud.

"Really?" Roger asked him; envious for a moment and wondering how that would feel to have his cock housed in a vice like grip. His own internal muscles contracted at the thought and it only intensified the sensations for both of them.

"Fuck...so tight!" Brian gasped to Roger as he felt the clenching muscles. He pushed further in and felt a slight curve that he recalled from using his fingers. He pushed a little more and then realized most of his cock was inside his friend. He was inside his friend! And god - it felt really good! His cock throbbed with an ache to move and Brian held himself still as he pressed his hand into Roger's hip. "I think I'm in as much as I can.." he told Roger; keeping his promise to report on everything. He took a few quick breathes as he felt a tingle of sweat on his scalp and forehead.

Roger was breathing some quick breaths of his own. Brian's cock had snaked its way deep inside and engulfed him fully. He had felt his own legs spread of their own accord as he accommodated his friend's length and girth. This was so much deeper than Brian's fingers had dwelled. "Let me catch my breath....feeling really intensely full.." Roger breathed out to Brian. He hung his head low in front of him and willed his body to relax. He exhaled and turned his head slightly to look at his friend. He could see Brian's intent focus in his face. The tension that sat on his brow. His mouth blowing out short bursts of breath. Brian must have sensed Roger watching him and turned his gaze towards him. They locked eyes. It was so intense.

"Can I move? " Brian asked him softly. Roger took inventory of his own body and swallowed. He wasn't sure he was ready, but it was now or never.

"Yeah..." he choked out the word. Brian's cocked twitched at the sound and he gripped Roger's hips in both hands and slowly slid himself out of Roger. He got partway out and then gently pushed back in to see how this worked. It felt good. Really good. He heard Roger make a sound and wasn't sure what it represented.

"Is this alright?" he asked him concerned he was hurting him. Roger nodded and then made another sound. It was more than alright...he was having trouble finding the words right now. The sensation was so intense.

"S'alright..." he muttered to him and breathed in. Brian went through the motion again of pulling almost all the way out and then pushing back in. It felt good for both of them but Roger instinctively knew from what Freddie had said and from what Brian's fingers inside him had hinted at, this could be even better. As Brian pushed back in he purposely pushed against Brian to deepen the penetration. Brian moved in deeper with Roger's help and they both paused at the feeling. The fullness. The tightness. 

"More.." Roger breathed out to Brian. Brian increased his speed as he pulled out and caught himself before he slipped all the way out. He grasped the base of his cock to make sure he stayed in and then gripped Roger's hips firmly as he pushed back in with more force than before. The harsher movement slipped him in further and he felt himself press more into Roger's body. Roger felt something he was hoping for. Waiting for. He felt contact. He felt what Freddie had talked about and Brian's fingers had promised. He breathed out heavily and braced his hands against the bedsheet; grasping at the loose fabric.

"Go harder Bri...." he told his friend with anticipation. He held himself taut as Brian sped up more and his eventual thrust delivered what he wanted. When Brian's hips met with Roger's and filled him fully. Roger gasped and groaned at the same time.

"What....what is it?" Brian asked him; looking for a breath. He didn't think Roger was in pain but he was not talking about the sensations anymore and he wanted to know what Roger was experiencing. 

"It's good...that's fucking what it is...shit!" Roger wailed to him as he pushed himself against Brian forcefully.

"It's good.. yeah?" Brian asked him as his excitement built with the knowledge he was getting Roger off. The experience of being snugly housed in his friend's cavity was intoxicating and he wanted Roger to get something good out of this as well. He started pulling back out again to thrust back in.

"I just told you it was..." Roger remarked with a snide tone but it turned to a moan when Brian met his hips again with his own. "Fuck....Bri...." he moaned again. "Just..." Roger was losing his ability to speak. Roger moved his hand to his own cock as he felt the tide of orgasm starting in his belly. This was too much. Too good. Why had he never tried this before? He clenched the bedsheet with his free hand and turned to look at Brian. The sight of his best friend holding his hips tightly and pressed against his bottom with his mouth hanging open and his eyes blown wide made Roger's body quiver.

"Fuck! Fuck me!" Roger shouted without realizing it. His demand set Brian off. He was halfway out of his friend and immediately slammed forward into him. He dug his fingers and nails into Roger's waist as he proceeded to thrust in and out with a new purpose. As he picked up speed he practically rolled his hips to deepen contact and ended up bending over Roger's body with his own. 

Between the deep penetration and the contact with that newly found sweet spot inside him, Roger was feeling everything Freddie had boasted about. He began to time the strokes on his cock to par with Brian's quickened pace. He felt Brian's torso press against his back as he pulled them closer together. Brian got lost in the moment and completely forgot about the science of it all and was engulfed in the feeling. As the compulsion to be completely inside Roger took over he reached up with a hand and grabbed at Roger's upper chest to pull him closer. His sweaty chest pressed into Roger's damp back. The contact of the heated flesh sent pulses through Brian's body and he knew he would lose control soon. Roger could feel Brian's damp curls dance over his skin and it tickled in an highly erotic way.

"Christ...so good.." Brian mouthed his words against Roger's shoulders as he hovered over him and began laying heavy mouthed kisses against the back of Roger's neck. Roger groaned at the added contact between them. Brian's hot mouth licked and bit at him and searched for his own mouth. Roger turned his head and their mouths met in a heated exchange. 

"Fuck...fuck!" they breathed the words into other's opened mouths as Brian rammed himself hard into Roger's hole. Their urges swtiched to something almost primal as Brian grabbed Roger and pulled him up to a half way sitting position and clamped himself against him as he made his final thrusts before his orgasm took over and Brian gasped as he spilled inside his friend.

"Fuck....Rog....I'm coming!" he moaned as he came hard and clenched his arm around his friend's torso. His thrusts continued as he coursed through the elation at how he felt all over. Roger had kept hold of his own cock and when Brian told him he was coming, it sent Roger into another gear and his next few strokes were enough to put him over the edge. 

"God....that was amazing!"

\-------------------------

Australian Interview 

Brian ended up sitting next to Roger as they were interviewed prior to the start of their shows in the country. Everyone was relaxed and Brian enjoyed the feel of Roger's thigh pressed against his own as the interviewer asked Freddie most of the questions.

"I understand that in Japan..you couldn't even leave your hotels.." the reporter asked them. He was commenting about the seige they were under when they were in Tokyo. Brian recalled the feeling of being trapped in their accommodations and the fatigue that set in after several days of being interviewed and held captive by their own fans. Freddie provided some nice remarks to the interviewer about their security measures. The man then posed a question directly at Brian. Pointing the microphone right at him.

"But this must become tremendously confining..after a little while.." the reporter commented to Brian. 

"It was very claustrophobic...yeah.." Brian replied. When he thought about the feeling of being trapped and wanting to get away, he immediately remembered his and Roger's subsequent trip together. He couldn't hide the smile at remembering it all. "It was nice...Roger and I managed to get away a couple of days early over here to Perth..we just went out on the beach..." he confessed with a warm smile. "We couldn't believe it...it was quiet and the peace.." he told the reporter. He smiled a little deeper. "I had a good time.." he said quietly as he thought about everything that happened. He looked away from the reporter and viewed his lap to avoid the blush he felt rising in his cheeks.

Everyone spoke at once after that which was a relief to Brian. It pulled some attention away from the glow he displayed at his memories.

"It was very hot! And sunny.." he heard Roger tell the reporter. He barely glanced toward Roger's direction and caught a look in his friend's eyes. It was a tell! He was thinking the same thing Brian was and was conveying it in his own words. Brian had to agree with his remark about their trip - it was very hot!

"Very nice yeah.." Brian commented in response and slipped his hand inside his jacket to rub his shoulder. This was a message to Roger. The drummer often did this same shoulder rub and had explained to Brian that girls often found it sexy and he would use it as a way to attract attention. Brian made use of it in that moment to convey his feelings towards his drummer. His friend. His lover. Roger noticed what Brian was doing and had to look away for a moment to collect himself. Brian stopped the rubbing once it was clear Roger got the message. The interviewer returned his focus to Freddie so they mostly sat and listened as they wrapped up the questions.

They finished and left the room and crowded into an elevator to return to their respective rooms for the night. Brian looked at Roger and watched as he slipped is arm inside his jacket and proceeded to rub his shoulder. Brian grinned and looked away as the elevator door opened and they spilled out to find their rooms.

Roger didn't look back as he entered his room and closed the door. He pulled off his jacket and checked the bottle of champagne he had put on ice. There was a light tap at his door and he smirked as he went to open it. Brian was standing in his doorway holding a jar of Vaseline.


End file.
